iPrankForLove
by SeddieBliss
Summary: Things are going all topsy turvy.Sam isn't blonde anymore,she's all girly and sweet and she likes Freddie? of course its just a PRANK..but is everything just pretending? SEDDIE ARC has NOT happened yet.
1. iNeedAPrank

My first story yaay! enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly

* * *

><p>SAM POV<br>I need to prank somebody! It's been too long since I did my last prank. Well 2 weeks ago actually. But I still need to prank someone, but who could it be? Well maybe a certain brunette boy will be PERFECT! I mean how hard could it be to prank someone who's nubbish _and _gullible? It's gonna be an effortless prank. HA! I woke up from my thoughts when I heard someone was calling me.

"SAM!" The pretty brunette girl asked

"Oh hey, what happened?" I asked

"Oh well, nothing it's just that you weren't listening to me!" Carly said and gave me a glare

"sorry?" I smiled and put on my angelic face

"It's okay."

"What were you telling me anyway?" I asked

"Nothing, just stupid girly stuff that I know you won't care about"

"Oh Carls… you know me so well" I pretended to cry

"Of course I do! You're my best friend and I will al-"

"Yeah, yeah I know"

Even though I said that in an 'I don't care' way, I really knew she was my best friend. Even though we fight and all that or we're like total opposites, I knew she was my best friend, and I was hers.

"You wanna sleep over tonight?" Carly asked

"_If _you have food"

"We always have food"

"Then, it's settled!"

Me and Carly were talking about how cool 'Girly Cow: The Movie ' was when someone was knocking on the apartment's door.

"Coming!" Carly shouted

When the door opened it revealed a Freddie. And what is a Freddie my friend? Well, 'a Freddie' is a _boy _ whom is a complete nerd or geek, has a psychotic mother and is a member of an AV Club. Yeah, that's a Freddie.

"Hey Carly , hey Sam" he said while looking at his phone

"Um.. how'd you know that Sam was here?"

He finally took his eyes off his phone and looked at us  
>"Well, for one reason Sam is ALWAYS here, she practically lives here"<p>

"Point taken" Carly said

"So.. not to be rude but why are you here?" Carly said but she still sounded a little offensive but I don't care cause she's talking to the nub.

"Oh yeah, I just received a call from my mom and she said that I'm gonna visit my grandma on Friday"

"But Fridays are when we shoot iCarly" I said

"Yeah well, that's why I'm here, I was actually thinking if we could move iCarly on Thursday"

Freddie never visits her grandma. Does he? Something fishy was going on, I can smell it.

"Oh y-yeah, that sounds like a great idea, right Sam?"

"Right" I answered.

I already knew what was going on by the way Carly was talking. They want to shoot it on Thursday cause it was my birthday and they're going to throw a surprise party and post a part of it in the episode. I feel so sorry for them that it's not gonna be a surprise anymore but I think I'll just pretend that I don't know. That way their not gonna get their hearts crashed. And I know I may be mean and rude and selfish but I care about my best friends and if it wasn't for them, my life would be a total mess. And you may be thinking right now 'Did she just say best friend_s_? ' . Yeah, I did say best friends. Sure, Freddie may be a nub, but he's pretty cool sometimes and he was always there for me like Carly does. Of course we always fight but that doesn't mean we're not friends. But even though we are friends I am still not gonna cancel that prank, I just have to find out what prank it'll be.


	2. iSam'sBirthday

Disclaimer:I do not own iCarly 

* * *

><p>CARLY POV<p>

3:25pm

Sam is going to freak out when she finds out that we are going to give her a surprise party! I am so excited! Though, Freddie should already be here so he could help me decorate the studio. Where is he anyway?

3:27pm

OKAY. '. Freddie is gonna be here soon, no need to worry. He was never the one to be late,right?

3:30pm

TIME TO PANIC! Freddie should be in here already or the party will be a ruined. I heard someone knocking on the door. FINALLY!

"Hey Fre-" I looked up and saw that it wasn't Freddie

"Oh, It's just you" I continued and frowned

"Don't say 'Oh, It's just you' say 'Yay! My brother is here' " He said while imitating the voice of teenage girl.

"You're not laughing" he said in disappointment

"Why would I be laughing when Sam's surprise party is gonna start in like half an hour and Freddie is still not in here to help me decorate the studio!" I shouted

"Oh calm down"

"NEVER tell a girl to calm down"

"Alright, alright. I was just gonna say that I could help you, you know decorate" he said delicately

"Uh. Sure and I'm sorry"

"Come here" he said and pulled me in a hug

"Um.. Don'tcha think we should decorate the studio already?" I laughed

He removed his arms from mine "Oh yeah,right"


	3. iSam'sBirthdayPart2

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly

CARLY POV

I was getting the snacks ready when there was knocking on the door. OH MY GOD! Please don't be Sam, please don't be Sam. Me and Spencer haven't prepared enough yet! Then, the door opened. Oh, thank God it wasn't Sam.

"Hey, sorry I'm late" the breathless Freddie asked

"Why were you late?" I said a little upset

"I was shopping"

"Did you just say 'shopping'" I asked and gave him a mysterious smirk

"Yes, I was buying a gift for Sam"

"And it took you like fifty minutes to buy it?"

"Well, it's because it needed to be _perfect_"

"And why do you care if it's perfect or not?"

"Cause.. uh.. ya' know if.. I didn't give her a perfect gift she will beat me up or something like that" Freddie explained but it seems like he was lying

_Knock, Knock  
><em>  
>"Oh Freddie can you get that? I'm a little busy"<p>

"Kay. Just a sec"

_

FREDDIE POV

So I lied okay? Big deal. *sighs* It doesn't matter anyway if I got the Perfect present for Sam, cause she will NEVER love me . Anyway Carly told me to get the door…umm that sounds a little weird I mean 'get the door' blah blah. Well anyway, I opened it and saw _HER_. Shit.

"Hey nub" she greeted me casually but I just rolled my eyes at her

"Hey Sam! Wanna start the show?" the perfect brunette said. Yes, she's perfect. But why am I in love with Sam? That's the question I've been asking myself since our first kiss. Well now that I've dated Carly , I know why. All of the kissing with Carly didn't mean anything to me nor did it feel like anything to me. But Sam, well she's definitely not perfect but maybe she's perfect for me. Dang it! I have to stop watching all those teen movies.

"Um. Yeah but is our tech nerd producer alright?" Sam said

"Oh yeah.. I'm fine.. just nervous about the webshow"

"Since when are you nervous on a webshow?" Sam asked suspiciously then Carly glared at me

"Nevermind" I answered

"Okay then" Sam said

THE WEBSHOW

"I'm not a monkey" Carly said

"and I'm not a ham, though I wish I was" Sam said

"But this surely is iCarly!"

"So to start our webshow….

The show went on pretty well as always. Then when they were about to close the show…..

"So that's it for today" Sam exclaimed

"Not really" Carly said and grabbed the remote from Sam and a big 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY' sign appeared on the screen

"SURPRISE" I said and confetti poured like rain

"Wow! This is so surprising, I reaaallyy don't know that this would happen" sam said sarcastically

"Okay, so that's it for tonight's show!Bye"

"you knew about this from the very first start, didn't you?" Carly whispered to Sam

"Yeah"  
>"Why didn't you tell us" I said offensively<p>

"I didn't want you o be disappointed "

"Awww.. thanks Sam" Carly said

"So, what's the big plan?" Sam said excitedly

"Um..it's not actually that big" Carly said

"Huh?"

"You see, from what happened last year in your birthday, we didn't want that to happen again. So, we just planned to eat Spaghetti Tacos and then give you birthday gifts. You know just me, you, Freddie and Spencer, is that alright"

"It's perfect, thanks Carly" Sam said then hugged Carly

"Hey! I helped Carly plan this party"

"Please don't ruin this moment" Carly murmured to me

"Spaghetti Tacos for 4!" Spencer said in a French way.. more or less

"Yeahh!" all three of us said

_

So that's it for Sam's Birthday. You're gonna know what they presents they got for Sam soon. Pleasee REVIEW! Lovelots 3 Hey did anyone watch the Hunger Games? 


	4. iBlackDye

**Thanks y'all guys for the reviews and for loving this story so far ****. Now, here it is for chapter 4 of iPrankForLove**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own iCarly

* * *

><p>SAM POV<p>

I am a liar, but I don't care. Why am I a liar? Well, I've got a LOT of reasons why. But first of all, I lied to Carly that I liked the party and second is because I lied to her by telling her that I want to go home because I feel a little dizzy, but the truth is I just want to go home because I was bored and Carly was forcing me to have a makeover. So I just went home because mom wasn't there, and no one was….NOT! What was she doing here? She's supposed to be in her fancy boarding school or whatever its called.

"Why are you here" I told my sister who's like a reflection of myself only that I'm much more good looking

"Well, it's your birthday remember? So I thought of buying you a present but I knew you wouldn't like any of the things I would give you.. so I just went here and just ask you what you want, isn't that great?"

"It is NOT great" I said rudely

"Oh come on Sam stop being a killjoy"

"oh you did not just say that" I said then rolled my eyes

"Just tell me what you want Sam"

"Fine. If you really want to know what I want then okay. I want an idea for a prank"

"it almost sounded like you said you want an idea for a prank" Melanie said

"I did say that"

"Oh. Well the best I could think of is to pretend to be someone else"

"Yeah. That's not bad but where could I get all the things that I would need?"

"Leave that to me" Melanie smiled

"So, I'll need a box of temporary black hair dye, some girly clothes, accessories, make-up, those huge fake glasses and hair iron"

"Well, I have all of those things except for the temporary black hair dye, so I'll just buy" Melanie said

"okay then, let's get started" I said enthusiastically

"Wait. If you're not gonna be Sam then, you probably have to enroll yourself again"

"No worries. Principal Franklin is part of my pranks sometimes, so I'll force him to help me arrange all the school stuff as..as….uh Francine Williams?"

"Works for me. So, out of curiosity who are you even gonna prank?"

"Freddork" I said

"Who is that?" Melanie said

"Freddie" I said in a 'duh' tone

"Oh yeah, I remember Freddie we kissed before" Melanie said proudly. I felt some kind of anger inside me.

"oh I didn't know that" I said sarcastically then Melanie rolled her eyes at me

"So what are you gonna do as the main prank?"

"Umm…what if I pretend to like him then in the time that our relationship got serious I'll break his nerdy little heart?"

"It's-it's.." Melanie started

"Genius!" I finished

"Um.. don't you think that's a little too mean for a prank? And besides what if someone finds out?"

"Okay, first of all, it IS too mean for a prank but I don't care cause it's Freddie, second then we just make sure nobody finds out okay?"

"Okay.. but I still think it's a little devious to have a relationship with someone then break up with him with no apparent reason"

"Okay, enough chit-chat and buy the hair dye"

"Yay! I love shopping"

"Yeah, yeah"

This is turning out pretty well. All I need to do now is to tell Principal Franklin about the prank so I could still go to Ridgeway and make my plan work.

* * *

><p>"And you're sure that nobody gets injured?" Principal Franklin said<p>

"Yeah I'm sure"

"Okay then. But don't tell anyone that I let you into this"

"Yeah promise"

"Okay you're gonna go to Ridgeway tomorrow as Francine Williams"

"Thanks Ted"

"That's Principal Franklin for you!" He shouted and I smiled at him

* * *

><p>I was walking my way home when I saw Melanie with a big box then I came running to her.<p>

"hair dye?" I asked

"one whole box"

"So did you talk to your principal?"

"Yeah. And he told me it was okay as long as nobody gets injured"

"Perfect! So we're gonna start tomorrow?"

"Yup"

* * *

><p>And there it is! I'm gonna try writing chapter 5 today too if I can.<br>So for those who watched the Hunger Games which do you like more?  
>Peeta and Katniss or Gale and Katniss?<p> 


	5. iPickUpBooks

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly

* * *

><p>SAM POV<p>

I woke myself up early in the morning cause Melanie said 'nice and girly girls wake up early in the morning'. As much as I hated getting up so early and being punctual, I needed to do it if I want my prank to succeed. So I took a bath and dried my hair with a blower then, dyed it but of course Melanie helped me. Then, I wore some clothes that Melanie let me borrow. It was a red long-sleeved shirt and shorts that I rarely wear because it doesn't reach my knees. Melanie told me to put my blue-ish high cut converse on [that I never wore because she never told me where it was until now] while she was straightening my hair, but it did NOT work because I kept reaching my foot but she was pulling my hair so I just told her to let me finish putting my shoes on THEN straighten my hair. After all that, I looked at the mirror and I looked kinda… hot? But I wasn't me. I got to school earlier than I usually do cause Melanie said 'nice girls are never late'. When I entered the school, there were already a few people in there including Freddie. HAHA! This is gonna be so easy. I was carrying a few books so I remembered a trick that Carly taught me on 'How To Get A Guy's Attention'….. she has her own book of those stuff you know…. NOT KIDDING. So I walked his way and pretended that I wasn't looking in my way. So there, we bumped into each other and my books fell… just as planned. I stood up and rubbed my head pretending to be innocent.

"Oh I'm sorry!" I said and saw that he was rubbing his head too. Yeah, maybe that hurt more than expected…

"Nah, It's okay" He said while picking up my books and I decided to help him to maintain my 'nice girl' image.

"Thanks" I said and smiled awkwardly at him

"No problem. Are a new student?"

"Uh.. Yeah" I reached my hand out and said "By the way, I'm Francine Williams… call me France anyway"

"Fredward Benson" He took my hand and shook it. I don't actually know why but when I shook his hand I felt all tingly. What was that?

"Oh you're from iCarly!" I said. Yet again acting innocent.

"You watch iCarly?"

"Yeah. It's sooo funny" I said in a girly voice that made me sound ridiculous

"Thanks"

"And Sam is hilarious!" I said while I was laughing inside of me, though it didn't show

He was about to say something when the bell rang.

"Guess we have to go to class" I nodded

* * *

><p>FREDDIE POV<p>

This Francine girl is looks very familiar, I just can't put my finger on it why. And why does she keep smiling at me? Is it possible that… she likes me? The bell rung a while ago and then she sat beside me in class, when the bell rung again I went out of the classroom and saw Carly waving at me.

"Hey have you seen Sam?" she asked in a worried tone

"No, why? isn't she with you in class?"

"No!" she shouted

"Well, maybe she just felt too lazy to get up. You know how lazy Sam is"

"Yeah, but today is Friday! Do you know what happens in Friday?" my eyes grew big when I remembered that it was Friday

"STEAK DAY IN THE CAFETERIA!" Now I'm worried too

"Yes! Sam never misses Steak Day!" she started walking around like a lunatic. Then, France walked up to us

"What's wrong?" she asked

"Who's this?" Carly asked

"France" I smiled "BIG fan of your show"

"Well, you know Sam right?"

"Yeahh"

"She's not here in Steak Day"

"Oh, now that's something to worry about" I chuckled a little bit "Why don't you talk to Principal Franklin and ask him if Sam told him anything to tell you guys if you wanted to know" lucky for us Principal Franklin was walking by. What a coincidence.

"Principal Franklin!"

"Yes?" He asked

"Um… is there any chance that Sam left you any note or message to tell us why she's not here?" Carly asked

"Oh yes, Ms. Puckett told me that she's going to have a vacation with her mother, Pam Puckett. As much as she doesn't want to, her mother forced her"

"How long is she gonna be gone?"

"3"

"3 what? Days, weeks?"

"maybe 4" He said and walked away

"how can she NOT tell us that she's going on a vacation?" Carly said in a high tone

"Maybe she was busy" Francine out of the blue said. Then Carly gave her a suspicious look

"Or lazy" I said then France gave me a glare

"Yeah you two are probably right" she sighed.

The bell rung again

"Let's just go to class" I smiled awkwardly

* * *

><p>STILL IN FREDDIE POV<p>

4 weeks without Sam? How am I gonna survive without our bickering and fighting? I shook the thought off and went to class.

* * *

><p>Was that OK? Sorry I haven't updated for a while. Hehe.. I was quite busy. Any thoughts about iOpen A Restaurant? I just checked the wiki of that episode and saw the comments.. some were frustrating and some were what I was just thinking . I think Freddie hasn't gotten over his and Sam's breakup and he just said that to carly so sam will get jealous and take him back.. (by the way I wasn't the one who said that. It was a user in the wiki and I totally agree with her!") I'm also frustrated that Sam and Freddie just broke up then he will say something like that to Carly (hint,hint) Oh well, sorry that was a bit long I was just REAALLYY upset!<p>

Can you guys recommend some great seddie fanfic stories?  
>Thanks!<br>REVIEW!

~SeddieBliss


	6. iFearTheHobo

Okay. So to make it clear for those who are gonna be confused with this chapter, in the THIRD PERSON POV France will be called Sam, and no one knows that France is Sam except Melanie and ofcourse-herself.

**SO HERE'S CAHPTER 6!**

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly…. If I did, Sam and Freddie wouldn't have broken up. :(

* * *

><p>CARLY POV<p>

that was the longest school day EVER! Or maybe it was just really awkward without Sam that I felt it was long. Anyway, Freddie and I just hung out with France. It was freaky that she looked really familiar; Freddie seems to see that too. Well, after school I just went home to my apartment and saw Spencer doing another one of his crazy sculptures.

"Hey Spence" I greeted him with a small smile

"Hey kiddo. How was school?"

"AWKWARD"

"How come?"

"Sam is in a vacation with her mom, and there was this girl named France who is kinda already hanging out with us on the day we met her"

"Maybe she's just.. you know… a big fan of iCarly?"

"Maybe"

"Hey do you mind going to the grocery store with me?"

"Um. Why can't you go on your own?" I asked

"The hobo is still in there" he whispered remembering the look of the hobo and obviously terrified of the memory

"O-kay" I said when the door opened to reveal two teens laughing

"Hey… um not to sound rude but what are you guys doing here?" I asked them

"Oh. We were just wondering if the three of us could hang out" France said

"Oh you can't!" Spencer yelled

"Why?" Freddie asked

"She's going with me at the grocery store"

"Why can't you-" France started but was cut off by Spencer

"I don't want to talk about my issues at the grocery store" he yelled and the three of us chuckled

"O-kay" France said and raised her hands

"Sorry guys" I said in an apologetic tone

"It's okay, we'll just wait here" Freddie said

"You sure?" I asked

"Yeah. I mean we actually don't mind waiting" France nodded

"Thanks" I said smiling

With that, Spencer and I left the room.

* * *

><p>THIRD PERSON POV<p>

As Carly left the apartment, France and Freddie chatted and laughed until one subject was brought up.

"So rumor has it that you really like Carly" Sam said

"Yeah. But that was back then"

"You mean you don't like her anymore?"

"Yeah. As it turns out I just thought that I liked her. Well now, I still like her, but just as a friend or a sister"

"Oh, so who's the new girl you're obsessing on now?"

"No one"

"Oh come on. You can only find out that you don't really like someone when when you find someone who you truly love" Sam said and smiled

"Okay. Maybe there is someone, but she'll never like me the way I like her"

"Who?"

"I can't tell you"

"can you at least tell me how you found out you liked her you… you know 'that way'" Sam said putting air quotes in 'that way'

"It's when we kissed" Freddie started "I felt what they call 'sparks' or 'fireworks'"

"Can you tell me a hint on who she is?"

"Well, she's a girl you would NEVER EVER expect I'd like that way"

* * *

><p>SAM POV<p>

I need to know who this girl is

"_Why do you need to know?" _A voice in my head said

"Nothing, just curious" I replied

"_you're jealous"_

"No I'm not"  
><em><br>"yes you are"_

"No I'm not!"

"France?" Freddie said

"Sorry" I said

Then, I remembered what I was doing, what this pretending was all about. So I decided o make a move.

"You know…." I said starting to lean in

"Maybe your mysterious girl isn't the only one who gives the sparks you're talking about" I continued and leaned closer

"What do you-" he started but was cut off when my lips crashed in his. I felt the fireworks and sparks he was talking about; I felt what I felt when we had our first kiss together. What? NO! I didn't like the kiss! I was pretending. The dork seemed to like it. I could tell because he didn't break the kiss.

* * *

><p>FREDDIE POV<p>

She kissed me! Just totally kissed me on the same day we met. Something was fishy. But then again, the kiss was still amazing, magical and perfect. The moment was perfect. I felt the sparks I also felt when Sam and I kissed in the fire escape, guess it wasn't only Sam who I like now. Yes, Sam was the girl I've been obsessing on. But now, France is probably the girl I'm gonna be obsessed with. Cause unlike Sam, she likes me back; she was the one who started the kiss. Again, Everything was perfect until the door opened

"We're ba-" Carly started but saw what was going on. France and I exchanged glances. All of us had eyes as big as binoculars.

Uh Oh.

* * *

><p>There it is! And thank you for all the beautiful reviews!<p>

Please suggest great fanfic stories! I desperately need something to read! :D


End file.
